My Demons Make my Grave but My Angels Await
by Taylor Azure
Summary: Bella came from Phoenix and moved to Forks because of her and her mother's loss...READ INSIDE. J/B love story, supernatural Bella. M for Lemmons
1. PROLOUGE

A/N Bella came from Phoenix and moved to Forks because of her and her mother's loss. Bella goes through hell when she meets the guys and finds out they're a bunch of mutant wolves and that her dad didn't tell her something IMPORTANT. Jacob doesn't like Bella, and Bella doesn't like Jacob, in the beginning but Jacob finds himself on his hands and knees for the girl.

**This is a supernatural Bella story also. The Cullens are in here as is everyone else but I'm putting the main characters on my profile. I hope you enjoy this story as I'm trying to work on "Stand Tall and Don't Fall". Thnx and enjoy:) **

"Bella get up!" said Carlisle's voice. We were in the middle of the battlefield fighting. I didn't get why the rest wanted to fight when it was me who they wanted. It was weird that I was the one who worried about my friends, family, and loved ones dying when in the end it was I. Crumpled up into a heap on the forest floor was not my way of dying but if it was dying for the ones you love actually seemed a good way to go.

Five months ago I would have never thought that the people I once hated would be here with me. Those last five months of my life were the best I ever had. This would be the last anyone would hear a beat of Isabella Marie Swan's heart. The heart that was once ice now full of love. This is the end of Bella Swan.


	2. First Days Aren't Easy

"Bella hurry your ass up and stop fussing. You're coming whether you like it or not. We have nothing left here and need to move on." We were moving to some little town in the Pacific Coast. I didn't want to leave even though it wasn't like I really had any friends beside two. Mom couldn't live here in a house that dad once stepped foot in, anymore.

Dad died January 5th. It was a car accident that killed him. The other driver was drunk and hit my dad making the car roll. I hope he gets sent to hell for not obeying the rules.

I walked slowly to the Escalade, taking my sweet time knowing that my mom is only going to get pissed off. "Bella hurry up!" Looking back at the house once more I turn around and run to the car wishing no matter where we are that dad will be there right by our sides.

Mom put her hand on my knee and gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry everything will be okay. Things are going to change." Then we drove off to the airport.

_August 20__th__, 8:07 A.M. In Forks_

Mom pulled up to this house that was painted a faded green with the shutters painted black. It was a small house but as long as I had a roof over my head it didn't matter. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked up the broken up sidewalk to the wooden door with a paned glass window in the middle shaped as an oval.

I went inside with it already furnished. Mom sent all the furniture two days before we left so we wouldn't have to do any unpacking on the first day after the long plane ride.

I walked around to look at the house. The kitchen wasn't very big but it was big enough to have an island in the middle of the kitchen. Every wall in the kitchen was painted a baby blue with white trimming. On the cupboards was a darker blue almost black color. Then our table was stained black and closer to the big arch window. Hanging above the arch window were satin cream-colored curtains. It was a beautiful home and I think mom and I could make good memories here.

"Mom I'm gonna hit the hay. Night." She looked up from her book as I walked up the reddish wood stairs. I went to my room, which had light brown, and dark brown walls. There was a desk by the closet door and a small flat screen was on my wall in this small corner of the room. My bed was pretty high up of the wooden floor with black, white, and brown bed sheets and blanket. There were lots of decorative pillows and above the bed was a picture of swirls that had gold and browns.

I went to take a shower than change into a Aero shirt with polka dotted pajama pants before going to sleep on my bed.

_August 25__th__, 5:00 A.M. First Day Of School_

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

I reached over and turned off the alarm clock. When I remembered what day it was I groaned. First days of school weren't always good when you were the new kid of the school.

Why couldn't I just be home schooled? Right because your mom is a nurse and not a teacher.

Padding my way to my closet I picked out some black cotton sweat pants. My PINK t-shirt that was a bit tight on the upper chest and then put on my black J's. I play basketball so dressing up wasn't really my thing.

I left my hair down and for once it actually stayed wavy and didn't poof up into a mess. Before leaving out to the car I grabbed my Vanity bag and Droid Does.

Pulling up to the school would probably be the worst thing ever for a new kid because it's either your car is too flashy or ugly as shit. My escalade didn't really fit in but I noticed some kids that had flashier vehicles than me so I didn't really care.

I was about to pull into an empty parking space when a new black Silverado pulled in and took over. To say I wasn't pissed would be an understatement. When the kids that got out who almost hit my vehicle, my breath hitched a bit. These boys didn't look like they belonged in high school. They looked like college boys, and hot boys by that, but usually it's the hot guys that are total assholes.

In the next lane there was a parking spot right across from their truck so I just said fuck it and parked. Walking to the big scary high school of Forks, Washington was like walking into a prison. Kids just looked at me. The pretty ones were looking me up and down trying to see if I was good enough for them. Boys were checking me out but I could care less of the perves.

I went straight to the office to grab the sheet for all my teachers to sign. The secretary was bit of a bitch was my first opinion of her. When I asked her for a signing slip she practically spat at me, "Well you have to give me your name." She should've been fired the first day on the job. Hopefully my other teachers aren't like that.

The hallways were full of kids as I walked trying to find my locker. When reaching my locker those boys was standing right across from it, chattering with these pretty girls. I grabbed my book for my first class and shut my locker and headed to the Language building.

"Hey you!" yelled a deep voice. I didn't need to look behind me to know who it was so I kept walking. "Hey I'm talking to you?" Someone grabbed my arm and I yanked it away. When I looked up it was one of those boys with the black truck. He had an uncomfortable glare in his eyes and he looked pissed. "Watch out where you're driving because if you hit my truck next time I'll smash yours." I looked at him shocked that he actually had the balls to come up to me and sat not to hit his truck when he's the one who almost rammed into mine.

"Look jackass just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can treat me like shit. And F.Y.I you're the one who almost hit _my_ truck. So don't come bitching to me," and then I walked away from him.

Lunchtime came quicker than I thought. Today I didn't make as much friends just like I figured, so I went out to my truck and popped the trunk open. I hopped in there and dangled my feet over the bumper and tried to do the little homework that I had. When I get home I just want to take a bath and go to sleep after this stressful day. Phy Ed is next which doesn't really bother me much since I'm good at sports anyway.

I sat in the truck until the lunch bell rang. God must've heard my prayers in 5th period and quickened the time because it was now seventh period which was now Phy Ed. I changed into my sports bra, black basketball shorts, and my blue shirt that's cut down the sides only half way, that says "Don't Hate It Just Play It" with a basketball on the back with my last name in it.

I walked into the gym and groaned inwardly. All five boys were there standing in the corner. Checking out the whores in short shorts. "Out to the field!" yelled the coach. I wasn't only in basketball but in track and cheerleading too. Maybe I don't act prissy and shit like the rest of the cheerleaders do but I am one. "Okay start at the track line to run three laps!"

This was going to be fun. I was really fast. "On your mark! Get set! Go," she blew her whistle and I took off very fast, leaving everyone behind. The boys that I haven't gotten the names to were catching up fast. I kicked the speed up a notch and pushed myself harder.

As I hit my first lap something started to feel wrong. I felt dizzy yet sturdy. Heat was rising in my body and that's when I stopped and ran off to the sidelines of the track so I don't get toppled over. Taking my chances, I ran back to the coach and asked if I could use the bathroom. "K Swan but be back in," he looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. I'm counting Swan." As I ran to back to the gym the boys starred at me weird. Well screw you to assholes.

I went to the bathroom and tried splashing water on my face but it didn't even help one bit. It just felt like the water was boiling on my face. Deciding that that was the best it's going to get I slowly walked back outside to the field. The dizziness passed but the fire in me was igniting.

Everyone was by the coach while he was splitting people up into teams. "Swan your on that side." Mr. Schaffer pointed to the side of the football field where most of the jock people were. The jocks were usually the cool ones back home but here it seemed that the bad asses were. Mostly everyone on my team was prissy and afraid to get a little dirty. As coach picked more people the jocks on my team varied.

"K, listen up boys and girls. Today we're playing flag football. I'm pretty sure that you guys don't need the rules to this since you've already heard them a million times already. Katie's Team is Red and Black's Team is Blue." He pointed to the team that was Black's team whoever the hell that is. And Katie's team that is the one I'm on.

"When I blow the whistle you may begin." We got in to our offense and defense positions. "Black and Katie are in the middle." And then he blew the whistle. I went to an open spot where she could've easily passed it to me but who'd she pass it to? Jessica Stanley. She took off with the football and lost two flags along the way. Jessica made it to the other teams goal and scored. "Jeez Swan stop getting your panties in a twist." I looked over to whom ever said that and growled, actually growled.

I had know clue where it came from, but it happened. Newton just looked at me and put his hands up backing away.

When gym was over I ran to the girls locker room to take a shower, change, then went out to the truck. I felt as if someone was following me but let it slide because I didn't want to explode on the person like I did in Phy Ed to Mike.

I got in my truck and saw Black, Black because I don't know his first name yet, walk out of the building with a girl under his arm. I've seen that girl. She's from my last class. Katie. She was giggling like a schoolgirl as he whispered something in her ear.

I turned on my truck and check for any txts from mom, and it said 1 txt message.

Bella I have a later shift tonight so I won't be home until eight. Sorry I won't be there to say goodnight 3 Luv u-Mom

Mom never started to work later shifts until after dad died because the house was too much for her to deal with. I pulled out and went home then grabbed my headphones deciding to run off my stress. I went to the beach on the reservation and ran until I didn't feel like it anymore but that was very rare from me.

Sitting on a big piece of driftwood I looked out at the water beyond the ocean. Just sitting here brought back the memories of dad and I when he would take me fishing. It brought those tears to my eyes that I couldn't keep in and let fall.

I sat there and prayed that dad was having more fun with God and Jesus than I was down here on the soil. Well I looked over the ocean I heard someone clear there throat nervously. I looked back to find a boy who looked only sixteen and had long beautiful hair. His eyes were almost coal black and filled with happiness. Just looking at him made my day better so I smiled.

"Hi I-I'm Seth." He stuttered a bit from nervousness but I thought it was cute. I stood up so I could greet him. "I'm Bella." I said just as shyly. Just by me answering he grew more confident. "Are you new around here?" I nodded because my mouth couldn't say words right now. Those words brought back my day and that fire in my spine returned. "You okay?" It was strange that he read me so easily. "Umm yeah. First Days of school aren't that easy."

He smiled a big beautiful smile that could've replaced the sun any day. "They don't know what they're missing I guess. Come on I'm going to introduce you to my sister." He grabbed my cold hand into his warm one.

While Seth and I walked up to my truck he was talking about how his sister can be really nice but since her break up her moods have been on high and low. "Is she okay? When did they break up?" He looked like he was concentrating on what to say. "Oh you don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to pry or anything."

Seth shook his head. "No it's alright." He took a deep breath, "his name was Sam and they were high school sweet hearts. He was going to ask her to marry him but then he disappeared for about two weeks. When he came back he was…different. His once happy smile was a scowl and he was cold hearted. People thought that he was on drugs but they took tests and found him clean. Leah tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say a word to anybody. One week our cousin Emily came to visit and there was a bonfire down at the beach. Sam was there and when they looked at each other something just clicked. Leah was pissed but she knew that she wouldn't hurt Emily like that. So Leah said nothing and let what happened happen. Sam and Emily got married a year after that." Wow, Leah has a reason for her cold figure but she shouldn't be cold to everyone around her.

"Yah and now the guys I thought were my best friends did the same thing to me." Why would someone want to do such a thing to somebody as good as Seth? "Don't worry Seth they're just ass wipes." That sad look on his face turned into that smile I loved. "So where do you live?" He pointed to a two story cream colored house.

We got out of the truck and walked up the gravel to the porch. When we walked in it was as still as night. If you were to drop a crumb on the floor I'd bet you'd hear it. "Leah might be upstairs in her room and if so we don't want to bug her. Want something to drink?" I nodded and he through me a water bottle from the fridge. The house was cozy and warm. It reminded me of my dad's old house back in Phoenix.

We sat in the living room and talked for what seemed like hours. When I was about to leave a beautiful woman walked down stairs that I'm guessing is Leah. She seemed nice and I couldn't help but notice that emptiness in her eyes. "Seth who's this?" her voice was soft but it held power.

"This is Bella Swan. She's new here and I was just showing her around." She looked over at me with no emotion in her face. "Well its nice to meet you Bella." "You too. See ya later Seth," and then I walked out to my truck and sped off home.

As I was driving down the drenched road, I swore I seen what looked like a wolf running in the trees, but it left as fast as it came. That was the last time I'd seen the wolf on my way home. Home didn't really seem like a place to be right now but I had nowhere else to go because I didn't make much progress in making friends today besides Seth. As I pulled up in the driveway I parked and put my head on the steering wheel, not wanting to look up. I was like this for a while then got out but didn't grab my stuff.

Behind the house was a mass of darkness from the shadows of the trees and for some reason the trees seemed more inviting to me than an empty house. I walked in the rubble and walked until I reached this tree that looked so enticing to climb.

I climbed up one branch that was only so far off the ground and just sat there enjoying the view. The forest was quiet and but noisy at the same time, crickets rubbing the hind legs to make a melody, coyotes howling in the distance, wolves howling to the moon. These things were peaceful and what made the forest full of adventure. The forest has stories to tell and the creatures, things, and the living inside the forest almost tell it all, but you need wind to have the melody.

After listening to the beautiful sounds of the trees I felt my eyes start to droop and I tried my hardest to keep them open but they closed. As they were shutting a tall man stood over me and picked me up then everything fell into that quiet place of dreamland.

**A/N Please Review;)**


	3. Ticking Time Bomb Pt1

"_I longed for the nightmare to end,_

_I hurt for the long years passed_

_I feel for the ones like me, but_

_I hate all the ones like you." _

_-Rebecca Armitage-Smith_

Waking to the sun shining bright through the window instead of the rainy cold mornings actually made me feel home. I don't really remember walking back to my bed. Everything was a little foggy in my head right now. I remember going to school having a terrible day, then meeting a really nice boy who was named Seth, and the rest I don't remember. It's weird though because after I left Seth's it felt like I was there physically but not mentally.

I got up and walked down stairs and sat on the big fluffy couch and turn on the T.V. It was pretty stupid that they would have the first day of school and then two days off because teacher convention. Today I thought I should call Ryan and Brenda and tell them I'm alive and that my plane didn't crash on the way over here.

Those were my two friends that I was talking about. They are dating and make a good couple. Ryan finally had enough confidence two years ago to ask her out. It was actually cute how he did so. He and Brenda went to an expensive restaurant after he asked her. Brenda said it was pretty romantic.

I walked over to the home phone since my cell phone was charging and I didn't want to go upstairs to grab it. The number of Brenda's number was so easy that I didn't have to think of it my fingers knew exactly what numbers to press. After two rings she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" her voice was a bit breathy and I'm guessing I disturbed her and Ryan's intimate moment. She almost sounded annoyed. "Oh sorry I guess I could call back later than." I was only teasing to see what her reaction would be and I don't think she really caught on because she actually hung up on me. So I tried Ryan's number.

"Hello?" his voice didn't seem any different than Brenda's. "Jeez I don't get a greeting as in hey we miss you but instead Brenda hangs up on me," I could hear the phone being fumbled around and then hear Brenda's voice. "Oh my god! Bella I didn't mean to hang up on you I didn't know it was you." _Uh huh_. "So how's Forks? Are there any hot guys? Did you make any friends?" I sighed, "Forks is rainy and depressing but the woods are beautiful and the ocean. Yes there are hot guys but they are total ass holes because they almost hit my truck with their black one. And I made one friend and five enemies in one day. My life feels like shit right now."

"Oh its all right. They don't know what they're missing." When she said those words it brought back yesterday with Seth and then the rest of yesterday appeared and I almost dropped my phone. "Bella are you still there?" "Yah I just zoned out hey can I call you back I have to go check something out." "K just call me if something is wrong." "K love you two," and not waiting for a response I hung up.

Last night the reason why I don't remember me walking to bed was because I didn't walk I was carried. Carried by this big strong muscular man whose face I couldn't see because the canopy of trees blocked the light from the moon, but that wasn't the scary part. The scary pat was when I knew I was being carried I didn't jolt and start kicking and screaming for help. This man gave me this weird feeling. He made me feel protected when he picked me up which I shouldn't be feeling from a stranger or someone I don't even know.

I almost thought I was being carried by some ghost because what would some guy be doing in my back yard then bring me to my bed without even raping me in my sleep. Unless he's just that generous, but no guy is that generous unless he's someone you really know and you know wouldn't harm you. That's when it brings me back to thinking it was a ghost.

Deciding not to think about it I went to go get dressed go to Seth's to see if he wants to hang out instead of me thinking of possibilities that a ghost actually brought me to me room or a creeper. Though I only knew Seth for a day it felt like we knew each other forever. We just had this brother and sister bond with each other.

I drove down to Seth's and knocked on the door and was greeted with a big bright smile. Seth took me in his arms and hugged me and that's when I noticed I couldn't feel his long hair brushing against my hands that were on his back. I pulled back to actually look at him and saw that all of his beautiful hair was gone. Slowly my face turned into a sad one. I reached up and ran my hair threw his short locks. "What did you do to your hair Seth? It was so beautiful and you cut it."

A sad expression appeared on his face that didn't belong there because it didn't fit his always-happy demur. "Bella I wish I could tell you but-," some boys calling his name from the tree line cut off Seth. I looked over to try and get a better look at who it was and when I saw who it was I almost yelled but I'm sure my red face already said how pissed off I was.

"Them, you're hanging out with them." He looked at me curious, "you know who they are?" I wanted to scream then hope the ground swallowed me up because I so don't want to be here right now. "They're the ones who almost hit my truck." His face went from sad to anger and he started to shake a bit. "Did you get hurt?" I shook my head and the shaking almost stopped but he was quivering.

"Well…" I couldn't hear Seth's voice but someone else's deeper replaced his.

_Bella how are you doing? _This voice came from inside my head and it sounded strangely familiar._ Who are you and what are you doing inside my head? _Was this the ghost that picked me up last night?_ No Bella this is your father._ My heart started to beat faster_ Dad._ Even though it was in my head I can picture it being below a whisper to the point where you couldn't even hear what I've just said. No answer was given to me and that's when I noticed that I was being shaken.

"Bella! Bella! Mom she's not responding," Seth said frantic. "Sweetie she'll come around, and give her time. It was probably from her anger that she fainted." _What? I fainted. _That's when that voice came back again, _yes its dad but I'm not here to visit Bella. I need to help you._ I was confused. Why wouldn't my dad want to visit me? _Bella I'm here because I have to take care of some business that I should have done when you were old enough to understand. Bella you're half Quileate._ What did that have to do with any of this? _Bella you carry a place in this tribe. And you need to take that place._ Dad I'm pretty sure most of them have already shown me that I'm not wanted around here.

I waited for a reply but I didn't get one again. Was my mind playing tricks on me? "Mom she's still not up. When will she wake?" I heard Seth say. "Her mind is trying to regain itself she should be awake pretty soon though if that helps." Deciding I had enough time chatting with an illusion I lied there and listened to Seth and his mom whom I haven't met yet.

"Well it looked like she was really pissed," said a voice that I've only heard once. Leah. Then I felt something cold being pressed to my forehead. The cold washcloth pressed to my hot head felt good and made me sigh.

Someone moved the hair away from my forehead and tucked it behind my ear. Slowly my eyes opened and I was met with onyx eyes. I sat up and felt that uncomfortable heat sore through my veins and I lay back down. Seth came over and sat in front of me on the floor. "You okay?" I curtly nodded my head so I wouldn't get dizzy from the fast movement. He put his hand on my forehead head but it didn't stay there for long because he retreated. "Wow Bella you're burning up. Are you feeling okay?"

I didn't know what to say. Did I feel okay right now? The heat in my veins told me that I wasn't but my heart was thundering fast and saying I was. I went with my veins and shook my head. "I better get home. I wouldn't want you guys getting all sick because of me."

Seth put his hand out but it wasn't to help me off the couch. "I'll drive you home just in case," knowing I wasn't going to win this battle I gave Seth my keys and he drove me home asking for directions every now and then. "Seth where'd those boys go?" he looked at me for a moment and then realization came to him. "They had to go do something so I told them to go on without me." "Oh."

_August 30__th__, 4:00 P.M. At the track_

I was at the track trying to over come that weird feeling. Every time so far that I've run on this track I'd feel like I did the last time. The dizziness comes when the heat does and the heat comes when my blood is running hot because my heart is pumping at a terribly fast pace that you'd think I'd be dead by now. Dad's words keep running through my mind and it doesn't make sense how the tribe needs someone that they don't even know and I'm nothing but one person.

Trying to run one more time but failing I stop and lay on my back in the grass thinking about when the last time I seen Seth was. I seen him today because he transferred to Forks but he wouldn't even look at me and his smile wasn't plastered on his face like it once was. Last time I saw almost the real Seth was last Thursday. Now I feel like I have no one in the world but me. Leah would talk to me every once in a while but that's it.

My friend status hasn't even raised a bar it actually went down one, the only one for that. Seth hangs out with Jacob Black's gang now. I found out Jacob was his name when he became my science partner.

I looked up at the sky and wondered what cloud my dad lived on even though it wasn't really true that the dead lived on the clouds otherwise airplanes would see them everyday.

Mom and I haven't spent that much time together like she said we would when we moved away from Phoenix. She's always working and coming home late. The last time that we actually had a civil conversation was when she asked me how my first day of school was usually its just a 'good morning' and 'good night'. We aren't making any progress. I'm loosing my mom too. She's the one person that I ever related to and now she doesn't understand me.

I got up off the wet ground and looked around me, no one in sight. Sometimes it felt like I was the only being in this town that existed. I walked to the parking lot and to my vehicle but when I got to the parking lot a bunch of creeps were standing by the light pole three spaces away from my vehicle. Maybe I could just walk home and leave the car here and come get it in the morning but then it would be retarded to just leave my vehicle.

Then something in me snapped I started walking to my vehicle before I even could think of a way around the creepy creepers. I went to my door and unlocked it but as soon as I was about to open it, it was shut but a glove covered hand.

"Where do you think you're going princess," came one of their alcohol stained breath. All that confidence to get to get to my door faded and was replaced with fear. Why did I always do the wrong thing? I tried opening my door again but his hand wouldn't move. His other hand was tracing my back ever so slightly.

"Don't touch me," came my surprisingly strong voice. "Aw feisty, I like that." He was about to touch me but I elbowed him and took off running in the opposite direction. "You little bitch," the man caught up to me and grabbed me. He raised his hand in an attempt to slap me. I closed my eyes waiting for the sting from the slap but it didn't come. I felt him let go and cuss under his breath, "holy shit," and then the sound of running footsteps.

I opened my eyes and before me was a huge ass wolf. This thing was probably as big as a horse. Deciding that I wanted to live longer I went back to the truck and got in then drove off into the distance. That wolf was almost exactly like the one I saw that one day and in my dreams that I've been waking and screaming to.

The dream wasn't really scary but confusing. First there would be all of these boys and then at the blink of an eye they are huge wolves. Ever since that day that Seth dropped me off was when the dreams began.

I pulled up to my house then got out and went inside but going at a slower pace. Tonight I was almost beaten and I'm pretty sure the though of rape was in their sick sadistic minds. Then I was or could've been eaten by a wolf that was probably at the top of the food chain. Wow Forks just hates my inside and out. Ever since I came here nothing good has happened to me just the worst.

_September 2__nd__, 5:00 A.M._

I was walking down the hallway feeling on edge. Like if some coin dropped I'd snap. As I walked to my locker someone bumped into me, "watch where the fuck you're going bitch." My steps stopped and I turn around to see Katie. I found out that she was the school slut with her and her clan, Jessica and Lauren. "What did you just call me?" My heart was thundering and is it all it would take was one rude comment from her and I'd do something that I'd regret.

"You heard me. God can your over stuffed ears hear me. I always knew you were a stubborn bitch never knew you that you were a retarded one." I was about to attack her when someone held me back. "You stupid slut!" everyone was by us, looking at the commotion. "Fucking let me go," I seethed through clenched teeth. "Why the fuck don't you come over here and call me a bitch to my face." Katie looked actually shaken with fear, but Jacob fucking Black had to come and protect her.

I pulled my arms free of who ever were pulling me. "Fucking move Black." My breath was coming shallow and my vision went red.

"Alright, alright break it up and get to your class before I call you all tardy," said Mr. Laengain. "What ever you say," and then I walked to my next class, which was happily seventh, but as soon as I got there I was called to the office.

When I got there I was told to go to the principals office. Walking into his office I saw Jacob sitting in on of the chairs, great just great. "Bella sit." I sat in the farthest chair away from Jacob. "Why were you fighting with miss Hilton?" "She bumped into me and called me a bitch." "We don't use that language in here. Bella I have no choice but to call your parents." "Parent." "Don't mess with me right now Swan. Now Jacob how do you fit into this whole mix."

Jacob looked at ease as he sat there and listened to me talk rudely to the principle. "I'm not here for the same reason. I was called down for something else." Mr. Laengain's face went to realization. "Oh." "Well since you're going to call my mom I'm just going to leave." "No Bella you will stay." I stayed in my seat, "I'll be right back I have to make a call for you miss Swan," and then he walked out of the room.

Jacob just starred at me as we sat there. "What?" I snapped. "Do you always get yourself into this much trouble?" "No not likely." "Then why'd you do it?" Not understanding why he was even talking to me I said, "Why are you even speaking to me?" "I'm not I'm asking a question."

"Okay then well I don't want to answer," and everything fell silent and we didn't speak after that.

**A/N This is just part one of this chapter so don't think I'm ripping you off:) Please Review**


	4. Ticking Time Bomb Pt2

Part 2

Mr. Laengain came back into the room about two minutes later. "Mr. Black you can wait outside my office until I'm done with Ms. Swan." Jacob got up, looked at me then walked out of Mr. Laengain's office. Mr. Laengain looked at me after Jacob was out the door. "Bella your mom should be here shortly do you have anything to say before she gets here?" _Hmm is he saying that I have to apologize for defending myself._

"Nope, nothing." Where did this new attitude come from? I was once that shy girl who never got into trouble and now where am I, I'm sitting in the principle's office waiting for my pissed off mother to come and rip my head off.

Not long after did my mom walk into the office with an angry look on her face. "Bella why are you in this office? You're better than this and you're starting fights in school." Anger washed over me, "I didn't start the fight. She called me something disrespectful and do you think I'm going to let her get away with that?"

My mom turned to look at Mr. Laengain, "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. We're going to go home now if that's alright?" Mr. Laengain nodded and then we walked out of his office with Jacob standing right by the door for entrance.

My mom walked towards her car while I walked towards the truck. I drove off to the house with mom right on my tail. When I pulled up to the house and was about to walk inside, mom stopped me. "You stop right there, young lady." I stopped and turn around to look at my furious mom. "What's with this new attitude and this fight that you started in school?" "I told you I didn't start that fight, and this new attitude is your daughter saying you're not around enough." I know that was a low blow but it was true. I'm hurting and my mom doesn't know about it or doesn't even try to know about it.

"Bella you know I need these extra hours," she said trying to make me understand. "When was the last time you at least had a real conversation with me? How many times do you say goodnight or good morning to me? Less than what you should. You said things would be different, that when we moved here you'd spend more time with me and not your work." "Bella tell me what I can do to make this better."

"Get dad for me." Hot tears started to form in my eyes; I ran pass the house and into the forest leaving my mom shocked. I ran and ran until I reached a clearing then collapsed on the earthy ground crying for someone to come and rescue me. Crying for my dad and for mom.

JPOV

I walked in the house to hear mom talking on the phone and dad watching baseball with Harry Clearwater. "Its ok Renee she'll come around she's just not used to so much change." Mom and her new friend are like sisters. They tell each other everything. Mom's friend is having troubles with her daughter and doesn't know what to do with her. Last night I heard mom talking to her and just overheard about the situation.

I went to the fridge and grabbed water before walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Mom came walking into the room and looked at me. She knows about me being a werewolf because dad imprinted on mom and dad told mom because it's the requirement of imprinting. You just cannot say no. "Renee's daughter ran off into the woods and you know how dangerous that is for a human. I want you to go and look for her." I got off the couch and was about to walk out the door but something came to me. "I don't even know what she looks like, how am I suppose to look for her?"

Moms face turned into her famous sarcastic one, "well I doubt that there would be just some random girl walking in the woods. She lives in Forks so I don't think she wandered off that far." I chuckled at mom's sarcastic tone as I walked out of the front door.

Walking five steps into the forest I stopped and took off my cut-offs then phased on the fly. I wasn't a show off it was just fun.

I dodged trees and ran towards Forks. '_Jake, man why are you phased it's not your shift yet.'-Embry. _Embry and Quil were patrolling tonight. Embry is by the Canadian border and Quil is in Seattle. '_My mom sent me to go and look for her friend's daughter someplace in the woods. I guess she got upset and just took off.'-Jacob. _Quil is smart but his brain is 50/50 so that means he says things always at the wrong time. '_Is she hot?'-Quil 'Shut up Quil.'-Jacob._

I decided to ignore Quil and Embry because they started asking me questions that I don't even know the answer to. As I rounded the corner by the cliffs I could faintly hear sniffling and ran in the direction I heard it from. When I reached the source of where the sniffling came from I almost stumbled over my feet. Renee's Daughter was Isabella. I never saw Renee before so I didn't even know that Renee was the one that came to get Isabella today.

I phased back and just watched her from where I stood. How could one person have so much hate in them? You would think that her soul would have swallowed itself whole by now. I didn't know Isabella because we met on bad terms but I've been around her enough to know that she's as hard as a rock. She has not smiled once and every time someone says the wrong thing she explodes in his or her face. The scene in front of me was a new side of Isabella that no one else would see because of her façade that she pulls off so well.

Isabella looked like a child who lost their little puppy. From here I could see that her eyes were red as was her nose and every now and then a stray tear would make a watery path down her bronze tan cheeks. She just lied in the grass looking up at the sky and cried. Isabella looked like she was tying to find something up there but her little crease between her eyebrows showed that she couldn't.

She looked so at ease with her tears and the earth beneath her. How was I suppose to help her home when is all she's going to do is probably throw a rock at my head. Taking a deep breath I slowly descended from the trees and stopped a few feet away from Isabella. Her head turned as she looked at the clouds and it turned far enough that she could see me. She jumped to her feet and looked at me. "Why are you here?"

For some reason she looked scared and that was not usual for Isabella. "Your mom told my mom about you running off and I was told to come find you." Her face changed into so many emotions that I couldn't even keep up with which one replayed itself. "I don't want to go with you. I'll find my own way back but I'm not going now." She then lied back down on the grass and closed her eyes.

I was becoming impatient with her as she lied there and didn't get up to leave. "Look I have better things to do than be here waiting for you." She sighed, "than go. No one is stopping you."

I decided to walk away and trust her word that she'll go home and not fall asleep on the ground because a storm is coming in.

BPOV

After Jacob left I continued to look up at the sky. There was suppose to be a storm rolling in pretty soon and I've noticed at night before I fall asleep it rains, and when it rains something in me feels magical but also painful that it takes some pain away in my heart. I want to know how it would feel to be in a storm. It might sound strange but it feels different.

Slowly dark clouds came across the baby blue sky and squished themselves closely together so that you couldn't see the blue of the sky any more. _Bella don't do this you're not ready yet_ said the deep voice of my dad. "Ready for what?" I asked aloud but didn't get an answer.

A low rumbling noise came from above and then a big crackle from the east followed by a roar of thunder. As it got closer my body started to jolt with the lightning and thunder. My body was in sync with the noises above me. _Bella find shelter!_ But I didn't want to.

Another crack went across the sky and it made my body go up off the ground about three inches. Crack! Jump. Crack! Jump. Finally the lightning was above me and my vision went red. Literally. This started to scare me a bit but as I tried to get up I couldn't I felt like someone was holding me to the ground. I struggled, pulling against nothing but something was there.

Then slowly but in an almost fast pace the rain came and when the first drop hit my skin I screamed. The rain felt like acid on my skin. I was burning inside and out. My heart was beating to fast for me to even get enough oxygen but as oxygen went in the fire grew bigger.

I arched my back to be released from the hold and when my head went back that's when I saw it. It was a mass shaped as a human and see through. The mass was black and it was coming to me in a slow pace. When it was right in front me it touched both of my arms, my forehead, both legs, and then the spot where my heart is.

The dark mass stood back up and shook as an evil cackle came from him. Then I felt it. Hot and I mean very hot blood was in my veins. I shut my eyes and it felt like all the noises were sucked into a big whole then blank.

.

.

I opened my eyes and didn't recognize the room I was in. I tried to spot my surroundings but I started to feel motion sickness. Everything in me hurt and then I remembered the hell I've been through. I reached over to a side table and tried to find if someone left me something to drink.

Something uncomfortable was in my arm and I lifted it up to see a needle in it going up into an IV bag. I reached down and lifted up the blankets and saw faint pink marks on my leg and arms. My shirt and the bandage on my head were probably covering up more pink marks.

"Oh thank god, you're awake." Someone wrapped his or her arms around me, this made me wince a bit. They pulled back and I was met with my mom's doe eyes. She kissed my forehead and leaned back into a plush chair that was pulled up to the bed. "How long was I out?" She sighed, "a day and a half. Jacob went to go and get you. He found you all burnt up…" She stopped then spoke again, "honey what happened to you." Not wanting to tell my mom the truth because she'll probably think I'm going insane, I said, "I don't remember."

A beautiful native woman walked into the room and sat on the other side of the bed. "Bella I'd like you to meet Mrs. Black. She's Jacob's mom." I tried to put a smile on my face but I bet it faltered a bit, "nice to meet you." A big smile spread across her face that I once saw on… Seth. "You too. It's great to finally meet the famous Isabella." I faced mom, "umm is it alright if I could be left alone." My mom gave me a worried look, stood up then walked out the brown wooden door followed by her friend.

When they left the room and it was just the space around my being, and me I tried focusing on what happened. I wanted to believe what happened was just some nightmare from a scary dream of my childhood but the scars and red marks on me said that it was as real as I am right now. In a way I wished I would've went with Jacob and someplace safe where that monster would have never touched me, and as stubborn as I am I decided not to.

Like I said before, why do I always choose, do the wrong things? Its like ever since dad has passed everything I do is conflicted on anger. I don't have options because my anger already chooses for me. In some ways I feel like I'm here physically but not all here mentally. Something else is in me, something evil and powerful. _Yes something is._ Why do you keep on coming in and out of my head? It's driving me nuts when I ask something and you don't answer. _You're not controlling your thoughts well enough. You have to be focused on me. Now that you are officially a…will you believe me if I told you this?_ Told me what? _You're not human. You're a wolf in someone's body, your body. Actually the wolf is what possessed you._ Why would a wolf posses a human? _Well, my dear they are meant for protection for your people, and yourself. You're a wolverine._ Then what is this wolf I keep seeing in my dreams but its not just one it's nine. _Those are werewolves and they become what they are by their ancestors. The wolf possesses wolverines, but the wolf still runs through their blood. Two friends of mine and I were the last of the wolves and now it's your turn. Don't fail me._ How do I control this? _I'll teach you_ and then he was gone. None of this was making sense and I had no one to teach beside a ghost figure that was my dad.

After two days of lying in a hospital bed I went to school and talked to no one or answered anyone. Seth even tried talking to me but I said nothing and brushed against him as I walked by. My _wolf_ was playing against me. It wanted to feast on excitement and thirst on people's anger. I'm pretty sure that the rage inside of me was enough to fill her up but I guess not.

When school was out I walked to my truck only to be stopped at the sidewalk. I felt a rumbling in my chest and turned around to see who grabbed me. It was Jacob. He was furious about something and was shaking. "What kind of voodoo shit are you playing with? Did you know witch craft is illegal and also dangerous or did that not come to mind through your stupidity?" I looked at him and the tree line by the school. In two seconds of decision I took off to the trees and stopped at the edge of this small clearing where the sun was. My wolf was yearning for the light and warmth as if I wasn't hot enough. Jacob appeared three feet away and I stuck my hand in the light. Smoke started to come out of my closed fist. "This is what I am." His face was in complete shock and then was about to pull me away from burning myself but I stepped back and into the light. I was burning but it didn't hurt like it did.

"What are you?" and if that was right on cue I busted out of my skin. I screamed when I felt my bones grow into bigger and stronger ones. My eyes were closed and when I opened them a wolf was standing in front of me. His face looked confused. Where'd Jacob go? Not that I cared. I looked down and almost stumbled when I saw the four white legs under me. I was a wolf. It wasn't a surprise because I got a heads up but it was creepy to experience.

Slowly I leaned back on my hind legs looking as if I was going to attack the wolf in front of me and then ran and jumped over him and took off through the woods with him on my tail.

**A/N I am sorry for taking so long to update and the readers of Stand Tall and Don't Fall I will have that updated tonight or tomorrow. Thnx and please Review:)**


	5. Better

**A/N I am so sorry that it took so long to update but it is the holidays so I thought, as a Christmas present to my lovely readers, I'll give you an extra long chapter and a sneak peak of the next. Sounds like a great deal right? You don't even have to review to see the sneak peek I'll just post it. But a review would be nice.**

I ran, dodged trees, as the wolf behind me led me to a little red house. I stopped not knowing where to go. Wolves started to surround me, growling. There was a black one that was bigger than the rest so I assumed he was the alpha. He approached me slowly and started sniffing me. A growl rumbled in my chest. It was deep and menacing.

_Bella don't. You can't disobey an alpha or serve him anything but loyalty._ But he sniffed me I growled. _Let it be._

I felt like a two year old again and slowly the anger drained itself from my body and was replaced with guilt for being so rude. My body started to shrink itself and I was now my human-self looking up at huge mutant wolves. They looked at me the black one turned around as did one but five. The alpha growled at them and they turned around.

It was sort of strange but than I looked down and saw that I was nude. A t-shirt was thrown at me and I looked over to see Leah smiling. Quickly I put the t-shirt on.

"Don't mind the assholes they're just big perverts." Leah walked over to me and surprisingly gave me a hug. I wasn't use to this kind of affection anymore.

I pulled back awkwardly and when I turned to see the wolves, they were gone. Instead Jacob and some of his friends stood there in cut-offs. Seth was standing right next to Jacob and I narrowed my eyes.

There was this urge to leave, back up into the shadows and stay hidden but I couldn't.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you," said the man where the black wolf once stood. I didn't know what to say. _Bella be nice to the alpha. He's just trying to protect his people._ Alpha! _Yes Bella these are the protectors._

I just starred at them like an idiot. My mouth was open from shock.

"I think she's amazed by our good looks," said someone bringing me out of my trance. Stupid mutts. "I'm just so amazed," I said with thick sarcasm.

The one who said it put his hands up in defense, "okay, okay cool your jets." "That's enough Paul," said the alpha.

"Okay you led me hear now what do you want?" He looked at me, "why are you here?" A humorless chuckle came out of me and a sly grin came on my face. "You guys brought me here, more like chased me."

The alpha shook his head, "what are you?" "I'm a human what else."

"Bella cut the shit and tell us. You don't always need to be a bitch," said Jacob finally speaking up since school grounds. _Why is it I don't find being called a bitch offensive?_ I thought sarcastically. "Listen Jacob I don't have to tell you shit but if it gets you guys out of my hair than fine. I came from Phoenix because my dad died of a car accident. My mom doesn't spend time with me anymore, a wolf possesses me, and somehow I can talk to the dead but only my dad. The day Jacob found me was the day that it possessed me. Jacob found me there burnt up because truth that's what happened. I was touched by hell and heaven at the same time and it burnt me inside out. There happy you got your story of my life now I'm going." They stood there stunned as I walked passed them and into the woods leading to the beach.

I kept walking until I reached a ledge and sat there. After a couple of minutes I felt something wet slide its way down my face and land on my lap. These tears flowed freely and I didn't even know why they were falling. Maybe it was because I shared some of my life and got some of the weight off of my shoulders. The weight I didn't want removed, but to be suffocated with. I already missed the pressure of it.

"Bella," said a gentle feminine voice. "Go away," I said softly. "Bella please let me help you." I turned around so fast that I got a bit of whiplash. Leah stood there only a few steps away from me. On her face was sadness and pity that I didn't want. "Can't any of you see? I don't want help; I don't want any of your pity. What if I like thinking that it really is my dad talking to me in my head? I like being left alone because that's how it is anyway and it my as well be left that way. I'm different and because of it I don't have friends, my mom doesn't even talk to me. None of you know how it feels to be alone in a big world as this." The tears kept flowing.

Leah shook her head and an angry expression was there that I've never seen on her beautiful face. "Bella we're just trying to help. I might not know how you feel but I know what it feels like to be alone. You need to accept that Seth, my mom, and I at least care about you. You are not alone."

I hung my head and then I was being held in Leah's arms. I cried on her shoulder until I felt a sleepy haze cover my vision and I fell asleep.

.

.

Moments later I awoke to a dark room that was my room. Was it all just a dream? But when I turned my head I saw Seth in cut-offs sleeping in the rocking chair at the corner of my room.

My muscles ached everywhere and it was impossible to get up so I lied there. I lied there until I heard a wolf howl. I lied there when Seth wouldn't wake up and snored away. I just lied there when something tapped on my window. I lied there when that someone opened my window and came into my room. I still lied there when I heard someone say my name, "Bella." And never moving, I lied there when they said, "I'm sorry for what happened to your dad Bella." That's when I finally moved to roll to my side.

I could still feel that person in my room. They didn't leave and I ended up being cradled in someone's arms. I fought against them, I fought harder when they didn't get the point but soon gave up when they wouldn't let go.

I looked up and saw Seth. Seth was holding me and Jacob was leaning against the window seal. Seth was saying soothing words but my mind was still stuck on death. Death was stuck on me like a second skin.

Seth rocked me to sleep and I dreamed of my grandma. Grandma. It felt like forever since I've said that word.

In my dream I was five in Grandma's kitchen. She was telling me to grab the ingredients for her famous spaghetti. In my dream I closed my eyes. I loved listening to her voice. Her French was thick and smooth. It was like silk and it wrapped gently around her tongue and made its way through her lips so its sound can be shared with the world.

My dream jumped and I was twelve. I remember this. It was the summer before seventh grade. Mom has told grandma about my new attitude. Talking back, yelling, not listening. When I arrived at grandma's she was in the house doing dishes and I thought I could help.

I grabbed a dishrag and began drying. Grandma wasn't talking, like she usually did, she didn't sing either. I was scared. Scared that I've changed her, made her one of those mean grandparents. I was scared that she hated me for my rudeness towards my parents but then I heard her angel like voice hum a tune again. Without me thinking of it I hugged her, feeling helpless inside.

She hugged me back and hummed into my hair like Seth did.

And then Jacob was in my dream. I was confused but the dream version of me wasn't. The dream me didn't really look like me somehow. She was…happy, glowing in a way I haven't before. Jacob held me in my dream and it scared me that I was dreaming of Jacob like this. The one I hate was holding me in my dream.

I awoke with a jump and found Seth nor Jacob, were with me anymore.

_September 12__th__, 7:00 A.M._

Days have gotten better since the day I told the mutts I'm a mutt too but became one differently. They invited me into their pack and somehow we can now hear each other's minds while phased. My official nickname from the pack is "The Bitch". For a while it annoyed me when they called me it but soon I became true to my nickname.

Jacob and I are still on bad terms; heck it hasn't even changed from the first day I came here. Whenever we patrol together he says nothing and all his mind is on is that slut of a girlfriend. I've never met someone so stubborn as him. I don't even know what I did for him to hate me the way he does. I mean I'm at least trying to play nice with everyone but with Jacob my patience are running short. Pretty soon I'm going to say 'fuck it' and he could just kiss. My. Ass.

Sue and Jacob's mom convinced me to talk to my mom and to my surprise it worked, somewhat but a somewhat is better than nothing. Leah became my best friend. Both her and Seth are like brothers and sisters to me. Sue and Sarah are like second moms. Their hospitality and motherly nature makes me feel better when I'm around them.

Jacob started to get a bit jealous that his mom is always hanging out with me. One day he came home and his mom and I were cooking something and laughing. He was angry and said, "hey mom did you forget about your son. She has her own mom ya know." I turned away from them and a big smile broke across my face and silent chuckles racked my body. It felt good to pick on someone; I mean I haven't done something rude or mean in like five days and seeing that I made Jake angry brightened my day.

Today Leah, Angela, Rachael, Jake's sister, and I were going shopping. I groaned when they called me at seven in the morning and asked if I was ready yet. Shopping is okay and I have nothing against it but when I have to wake up at seven to go and buy a couple pieces of clothing of course I'm going to be a bitch about it.

"Ugh but it is so early can't we go at like ya know normal people time." I was complaining over the phone as Leah told me my ass better be ready when they get here. "Fine, I'm ready." Not long after they arrived in Rachael's new Nissan that she received from Billy and Sarah for her birthday.

"Bella did your dog pick out your clothes for you? What are you wearing?" I felt offended that Leah would accuse my brown moccasins, black pink sweatshirt, and my Nike sweats.

"What I see nothing wrong with what I am wearing." Leah just shook her head with a smile on her face. "Fine you can wear it but next time I'm spending the night so I can pick out your clothes." I groaned.

We made it to the mall in a small amount of time and when we got there I was like their human Barbie. It went from shoes, dresses, shirts, pants you name it. We were at least in there for four hours until we finally left to have lunch at a diner.

When we got there I swore I could hear Katie's annoying voice. I turned my head and saw Katie sitting at a booth in the corner with one of the football players of the football team. She was practically sitting on his lap she was so close.

For once I didn't hate Jacob but I felt sorry for him. He had to be with a slut that is not good for him, and although I may not say this to his face but Jacob deserves someone better than his girlfriend that is flirting with someone beside himself at the other end of the restaurant.

A/N So what do you think. And like I promised here is a sneak peak of the next chapter.

**Please Review**

Chapter 5

_**I pulled up to the Black's and was about to walk inside to get Rachael but then I looked over and saw Jacob coming out of the trees from patrolling. I weighed over if I should tell Jacob what I saw the other day or not but than I saw the expression on his face.**_

_**I got out of the truck and walked pass Jacob to the porch, not looking at his face I knew he was shooting daggers at the back of my head like he did every time I was near him.**_

"_**She's not ready yet," he said making me stop where I was. Without looking at him I answered, "well I can wait" and as I was about to walk into the house he grabbed a hold of my wrist tightly. His rough grip made me wince in pain on the inside and I knew he seen it because he chuckled darkly. "Bella your fake shit is getting annoying." **_

_**He made me look at him. "What kind of sick person are you? You knew and you decided to keep it away from me. Tell me why?" Jacob wasn't himself right now. The animal in him was controlling his actions.**_

"_**Because…because I knew this would happen." The look on his face showed me that he didn't believe anything I said. "Jacob just believe me this one time-," before I could finish my sentence Jacob pushed making me fall into a big puddle of water. Tears welled up in my eyes and then my body shook with violent tremors. "You stupid mutt, I was just feeling sorry for you!" My body couldn't keep the rage inside anymore so I ran and on the fly I phased. My wolf was growling violently at Jacob.**_


	6. Guarded

A/N Enjoy:D

Rachael must have seen where I was looking because she was about to walk that way but I stopped her by holding her arm. "Rachael deep breaths violence will not solve anything. It's okay I'll handle it," just when I said that a chuckle came out of her and a big smile spread across her face. "You? You're going to go over there and tell me that you aren't going to slap the bitch out of her."

I laughed too, and then put on a playful serious face, "have you forgot who I am? A 'bitch' slaps, I am "The Bitch" and the bitch does not slap." Angela, Leah, and Rachael all laughed at that. We got our seats and as soon as the waiter left I got up and pretended to use the bathroom but really I was going to give Katie a piece of my mind.

As I was nearing the table I noticed her date get up to use the bathroom. _Yes!_ I mentally cheered. It's better that there is no audience. I was now at her table and Katie looked up nervously. Katie was still scared of me from the one day in the hallway.

I sat down right across from her and as she tried to get up I got up just as fast to put her back in her seat, then went to sit back on the other side. "You know Katie you mess with me I'm going to make you wish you were never born. Now are you here alone?" she shook her head. "Than who is it you are with?" Katie looked shaken and didn't answer because she knew that I knew whom she was with and it was not Jacob. I leaned over the table and whispered venomously, "You should be happy I'm not going to tell Jacob but I suggest you do otherwise," than I got up and walked back to my table.

The girls smirked at me and shook their heads. "You have her scared shitless just hope Jake doesn't find out you're threatening Katie or else he'll have your ass," said Leah.

"Yah well I could give a shit of what Jake thinks. He can be happy that I saved his relationship with Katie, or he can be pissed and hate me that I threatened his girl."

When Jake and I had patrols together today I tried not to think of today at the diner and instead thought of the sky. He thought I was weird when I did this but didn't say anything about it. I did this with the rest of the pack also since they were closer to Jacob than they were to me. They just teased me about it and said I needed to get a boyfriend and Quil actually suggested himself.

"I don't know Quil…" I said as the pack sat around the bond fire down at the beach.

"Oh come on, there's a dance this Friday and you have no one to go with." He slung his arm over my shoulder playfully but I shrugged it off and punched him in the arm.

"Actually like seven guys asked Bella to the dance already and most are from the football team," said Seth. "And counting Quil makes eight." The guys were laughing and teasing each other.

"So Bella did Vince ask you out to the dance, is that why you're denying me?" I froze the whole pack knew that I liked him and they always get a laugh when they see me blush and from what they know I do not blush.

"Uh, that is none of your business if I go with him or not…" Paul plopped down right next to me and threw his arm around me.

"Bella we already know that you like him. It's no secret." Paul was a smart ass but I was use to it by now. "Oh what did you say he was?"

"Hot!" the guys said at the same time in a fake feminine voice. I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed and groaned before dropping them.

"If any of you embarrass me at the dance I'll kill you," I said before getting up to go home. "See you goofballs later." It felt good to be around them. Somehow they brought the light back to my own little planet with their easy nature and playful bantering. In my little world I thought I'd never find home, but here in La Push and Forks a bright blinking light shined and said this is where home is.

The next day Rachael called me to go dress shopping. She wasn't in high school anymore but she wanted to help me pick out a dress for the dance.

I pulled up to the Black's and was about to walk inside to get Rachael but then I looked over and saw Jacob coming out of the trees from patrolling. I weighed over if I should tell Jacob what I saw the other day or not but than I saw the expression on his face.

I got out of the truck and walked pass Jacob to the porch, not looking at his face I knew he was shooting daggers at the back of my head like he did every time I was near him.

"She's not ready yet," he said making me stop where I was. Without looking at him I answered, "well I can wait" and as I was about to walk into the house he grabbed a hold of my wrist tightly. His rough grip made me wince in pain on the inside and I knew he seen it because he chuckled darkly. "Bella your fake shit is getting annoying."

He made me look at him. "What kind of sick person are you? You knew and you decided to keep it away from me. Tell me why?" Jacob wasn't himself right now. The animal in him was controlling his actions.

"Because…because I knew this would happen." The look on his face showed me that he didn't believe anything I said. "Jacob just believe me this one time-," before I could finish my sentence Jacob pushed making me fall into a big puddle of water. Tears welled up in my eyes and then my body shook with violent tremors. "You stupid mutt, I was just feeling sorry for you!" My body couldn't keep the rage inside anymore so I ran and on the fly I phased. My wolf was growling violently at Jacob.

My wolf wanted to attack Jacob and that's what it did but before I could reach him he phased then tackled me to the muddy earth. I bit at him and menacing growls were leaving my chest.

We did this until Sam phased and commanded us to phase back and wait where we were until the rest of the pack came. I put on my black sundress that I left in this very spot one day.

Jacob and I didn't talk. My back was facing him as I kneeled in the dirt. I knew he was starring at me because I could feel it.

"What is it with you two? Can't you guys ever get along or is this how it is going to be?" came Sam's voice. I didn't stand up, speak, or look at Sam and the rest of the pack. Right now I was a mess and didn't want to be bothered.

"You two are going to patrol with each other until you can get along, understand?" I just nodded and Jacob answered with an angry sigh, "sure, sure."

I rose from my spot and walked in the direction of my house. "Tell Rachael I don't feel good. Seth drive my truck to my house, the keys are in the ignition."

No words were passed as I strode farther and farther into the distance.

JPOV

_September 12__th__, 2:00 P.M._

I was at the garage working on Mr. Bardel's Mustang. He said if I fix it up than he'll hand it over to me just like that. I was alone until I heard the clicking of someone's heels on the cement floor of the garage.

I looked up from the hood of the car and saw Katie. She looked nervous about something. The last time she talked to me was two days ago but that was because we had one of our infamous fights. Katie can be very controlling at times. We fought because she thought I was spending too much time with Bella. She thought we were having an affair. I choked on my spit when she said this.

"Hi," she started.

"Hey," it was never this awkward.

She sat down on the workbench and played with her hands nervously. "Jake I have to tell you something." Panic rose in me at the thought of what she wanted to tell me. "I was in Seattle today and I, uh, saw Bella…"

"What about Bella?" my voice was hard. Bella can be a bitch I knew that but for her to threaten Katie for no reason at all made me pissed.

"Well see I was with a friend and, oh what am I saying?" she stood up and looked at me. "Jake I have been cheating on you." My mouth dropped open a bit and I just starred at her.

I was shocked but I was pissed also. The wrench I was holding in my hand was now thrown across the room and a big bang echoed in the garage. My fists were tight at my sides.

"Jake please listen, I just thought…"

"Right you thought. Thought what, that you can cheat on me then walk in my garage and act like it was no big deal." She shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jake please," I shook my head.

"Katie get out of my garage before I do something I regret." Katie stood there for a few minutes and then walked out of my life again.

I slumped against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, putting my head in my hands and took very large, deep breaths.

The thing that made this whole situation worse was that Bella was apart of it. She knew that Katie che-eated on me and kept it to herself. It all came together. Today when we patrolled she was acting so weird because she knew something that I didn't. It made me sick that she would keep something like this from me.

She has just made my life hell from the moment she came here.

The next day before I went to patrol I heard Rachael talking on the phone. I listened closely and then heard Bella's voice on the other end. "Yah sure," and then she hung up.

I went outside and patrolled until I seen Bella's truck on the highway driving toward my house. "_Jake-,"_ came Embry's voice but was cut off when I phased back to human. I walked to the house and before I walked out of the trees I put my cut-offs on.

Bella looked my way and something washed over her face, pity but I wasn't sure because it left before I could get a better look.

She got out of her truck and brushed pass me like I wasn't even there. This put me in a more terrible mood than I already was in. Who did this bitch think she was? Oh right, "_I'm miss Bella Swan and I'm so much better than Jacob Black." _"She's not ready yet," came my lifeless voice. Without looking at me she answered, "well I can wait."

Bella knew, she knew I was mad and didn't want to be around me. Now she's scared of me. I grabbed her arm tightly to stop her movements from walking any closer to the house. I could see her slightly wince and in some sick way my very dark inner me felt achievement that it actually made Bella feel pain and loosen the stick so far up her ass.

A dark chuckle found its way through my system and was released like a villain going for the prey. "Bella your fake shit is getting annoying." Bella turned her face from me but she wasn't just going to look away from me, she was going to see all the shit she's put me through. I grabbed her chin and turned her head in my direction.

"What kind of sick person are you? You knew and you decided to keep it away from me. Tell me why?" She thought over her few words. All I need to here was, "_It was my fault now I'll get out of your life."_ Those words would have satisfied my wolf and me.

"Because…because I knew this would happen." She was lying because if she weren't her words would have come out more smoothly. "Jacob just believe me this one time-," I didn't know what came over me but somehow I ended up pushing Bella in a puddle. I almost felt bad when the tears rolled down her cheeks but then she called me a mutt. She charged at me but before she could reach me I phased.

I attacked her as she did me but then Sam ruined my fun, "You two phase back now." It was an alpha command so I just could not disobey but Bella she could, but she promised when she joined the pack that she'd act like a pack member and a pack sister. Since she really isn't a part of our pack she feels no shame when she treats me like shit and that's why I felt nothing when I attacked her.

We waited till Sam came and told us we had to patrol together. Bella said nothing as she did what she was told. She stood up and walked in the direction of her house, stopping to tell us to tell Rachael that Bella was sick and told Seth to drive her truck to her house.

We just stood there and watched her walk away. None of us would know what she is really thinking beside little things because she keeps her mind guarded as she did to her heart again. As she walked away I knew she now distrusted, not just me, but the rest of the pack also. I could care less if she trusted or didn't trust me.

"Thanks Jake now you have Bella ma at me," came Quil's voice. Although he imprinted on a two year-old he still had this big crush on Bella and was hoping that she would ditch Vince and go with him instead.

"Whatever," I said walking back to my house.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and I will answer questions.**

**Jacob was being mean to Bella because he is sick of her shit and finally looses it.**

**In the first chapter I think it was, the man who carried Bella out of the tree will soon be revealed in a couple of chapters or so.**

**Jacob did not imprint on Bella but I can't say it will or won't happen. (Hint: Bella is still guarded so can they see eye to eye?)**

**Please Review **


	7. The Game

**A/N Sorry but I rewrote chapter seven because of a mind change:/**

When I got home I plopped down on my bed in frustration. I wanted to punch something, anything, to release some of the tension in my nerves. Just for the heck of it I grabbed that old chair in the corner and smashed it against the wall, missing and making it fly out my balcony window.

"Damnit!" I yelled looking at the broken window dumbstruck. "Mom's going to kill me," I said to myself. And as if the devil was there with me mom pulled into the driveway.

I rushed to try and hide as much evidence from the broken window as I could. "Bella, why is your rocking chair on the lawn?" My eyes grew wide. _Stupid rocking chair and those juvenile rockstar movies,_ I said mentally.

Making sure there was no evidence left behind I shut my heavy curtains to my window. Laying down I grabbed a book and jumped on my bed to look innocent. "Bella," mom said as she opened the door to my room. I look away from the book to find a curious mom in the doorway. She had that look that all moms carry, that one that makes your palms sweat and heart race. Her eyes narrowed as she said a little less cheerful, " Bella may I ask why your rocking chair is broken up on the lawn?"

I shrugged, "you know us teenagers like to rebuild things so I just thought that…I'll make a new one." _Nice going_. The look on mom's face said that she wasn't buying it, "when did you become so interested in rebuild. This isn't the 'Miss Lazy Pants' that always sat around doing nothing. What happened to _if it's broken by a new one_ Bella?"

Mom looked over at my curtains and noticed them shifting a bit. "Bella why would you have your windows open in twenty degree weather you'll catch a cold," she started to walk to the window but I jumped off the bed to stop her.

"It's hot in here I'll shut them later."

"Bella no it's not good for your health," she walked around me and that's when the gasp came. I shut my eyes then heard mom yelling a sea of blue and green.

The only words I heard out of her humble jumble was '_you're grounded Isabella Marie Swan.'_

_7:30 a.m. Next Day (Tuesday)_

The next day I had to deal with ignoring Jacob, although it wasn't like he was going to say his sorry. No he was going to act like we were both five in kindergarten and make me say it first because I stole his little red bucket.

He'd pass me in the hall and purposely bump me in the shoulder, almost making me drop all of my books on the hallway floor. The third time he did it I called him a bastard. He was walking with Paul this time and they both looked like they were stoned from high to low.

Paul wasn't my favorite of the pack; he actually was my least favorite because of his cockiness towards everyone. It made me want to puke when I heard one of Katie's groupies, Bianca, say that she thought Paul was hot. Paul couldn't even care enough for, if he had one, his fish even if it was close to floating up to the top of the bowl. I've been to his house and was surprised to see it clean but just because Paul is juvenile don't mean his mom is. Ms. White was actually a friendly woman but I noticed where Paul gets his temper issues.

Passing them up I walked to my next new reassigned class, art. The principle took me out of Spanish and moved it to next semester. He thought instead of using words and actions to release my anger I could put it on paper.

I walked to the art room and tried to find a seat. None of my friends had classes with me so it was just a sit and deal situation. I took a seat next to a boy named Collin. His hair was a silky black and his skin is a light carmel color. His eyes were gray but cold. He's like another Paul but a human version. Collin was a quarterback for the team and would never think of dating a girl like myself.

I was a girl who doesn't like tight clothes, pants, high heels, dresses, lingerie, make-up, or cheerleading. I joined cheerleading once in my life but quit when I caused an air stunt to falter by changing the song on my Ipod. That girl didn't deserve to get hurt really, but she was of many who were all bitches towards me.

Mrs. Pfeifer walked into the room and got everyone's attention. "Okay class, grab your supplies." We were drawing side view paintings. It was one of those times I wished I carried my mom's artistic skills.

Mrs. Pfeifer walked down every row making sure everyone was at least started but when she came to me she questioned me. "I don't know what to draw." She gave some suggestions but none appealed to me, I just kept saying okay and nodded my head until she smiled and moved on down the aisle.

A thought came to my head and I started on a drawing that was the first artistic thing that I've really done in my life.

~xXx~

Lunch. Quil, Embry, Angela, and Seth weren't here today, which made me scream inside. I grabbed a tray with just a sandwich and apple on it. People would have thought that I was going anorexic but truth is I don't eat much in general anyway.

Looking over all the tables I saw Jacob and Paul sitting at a table that had almost every football player and some of the cheerleading squad. I couldn't help but feel lonesome when I noticed that there were no tables that I could sit at.

Jacob noticed this and a nasty smirk came onto his face. He put his arm around some chick at his table and whispered something in her ear that made her smile a bit. I made sure he saw me storm out of the lunchroom, slamming my damn tray into the garbage not even bothering to grab it because I heard it crack. When I did this the lunchroom went silent but I just ignored them and headed for my patrol.

Phasing at the tree line I heard Seth, "_that fucking bastard, why would he do this to her?_" Huh?

"_Why would who do what?"_ I was answered with silence._ "Come on tell me."_

"_Bella what are you doing phased."_ I mentally arched an eyebrow, _"uh I have patrol everyday during this time, and I almost phased in the lunchroom to rip Jake's lousy head off."_

Him and Embry chuckled and decided to change the subject, "_what did he do this time?"_ I just played along.

"Not just Jake but Paul too. They were driving me crazy all day." Seth's mood changed from happy to angry and sad at the same time. It was as thick as the misty air. "What was Paul doing to you? He didn't tell you anything did he?"

I shook my head, _"Why?"_

Seth sighed, _"Bella I'm not going to be the one to tell you or rub it in your face. I wish I could tell you but remember this, I'm here for you."_ Then Seth was gone. It was just Embry and I. I tried asking Embry but he promised he wouldn't say anything.

Oh I get it, Jake is trying to get back at me for not telling him his slut was cheating on him. I don't know what the problem is he could easily find a new girlfriend.

I finished up patrol when I heard the lunch bell ring. Jacob, Katie, and Vince were both in this class. Sort of sighing I walked in the classroom.

What I saw stopped me in my tracks. Vince was sitting by Bianca with his arm around her shoulders. He had a smile on his face but when he saw me it fell from his face. Vince and I weren't going out but he did ask me to the prom. I liked Vince and I thought he had the same feelings for me, from what I see I guess not.

My eyes burnt a bit and I could tell that I was about to burst. Sucking it up like the hard ass I am I sat three rows away from him and sat right next to some really buff kid. He was nice enough to let me sit with him that sort of lightened my mood, sort of. He said his name was Emmett. He said he was new here and just got here on Saturday, finally someone new.

When the bell rung he walked me to my locker, "so are you going to Homecoming Prom?" I asked when we reached me locker. He smiled and looked up from the floor, "I sort of have to I'm on the football team." I blushed at my forgetting that he told me that he was on the football team. "Oh," was all that came out.

I opened up my locker and Emmett leaned against the locker right next to mine. "Soo do you have anyone to go with?" I looked up at him and that's when Vince walked by my locker with Bianca. "No," it came out before I could even think over it and find out what's up with Vince.

Emmett smiled, "well I know we just met-,"

"-Thirty minutes ago," I cut in. He nodded, "I was wondering if you'd go to prom with me." It was hard to believe that thirty minutes ago I was on the verge of tears until met Emmett.

"Yah, soo…" I grabbed my books since next class is gym.

"I'll pick you up at seven." I nodded and slowly a real smile spread across my face rather than a smirk, laugh from being cruel, or that fake smile I usually pull, this one was small but real.

"Okay see you tomorrow…" Right how dumb of me, I didn't even give him my name, "It's Bella."

"See ya Bella," he walked down the hall that lead to Pre-al. The kids in sports are supposed to be in high classes in order to get into a good college. I was captain of the basketball team and had a game tonight. Mom, Sue, Leah, Sarah, Seth, and Embry were coming. They always did. Jacob and the rest were always _too_ busy to come. I went to their games even though I hate their guts. It didn't bother me that Quil couldn't because I knew he'd come if he could but he was babysitting. Poor Quil.

I walked to gym and over to the basketball rack. We were practicing for the pep rally on Friday. I was shooting from the free throw line, three-point line, half point, other three-point line, free throw, and all of them I had to shoot in the same hoop. It was a lot of pressure but I knew I could make it.

Everyone else was on the field playing flag ball. I was at the other three-point line when someone came in and slammed the door. I missed from the noise, " damnit I almost had that! Who the hell slammed the fu- damn door?"

Vince walked onto the basketball court with a basketball in his hand. He passed it to me then put his fists into the pockets of his basketball shorts. I ignored him and tried shooting from the other basketball hoop.

"What do you want?" I said pretending like nothing had happened sixth period. "I'm sorry Bella it wasn't suppose to be that way."

Anger flared in me and I stopped shooting to look at him, "oh you mean you weren't supposed to lead me on because I'm not one of those sluts, I'm supposed to be apart of your stuck up group. Look if you didn't want to go with me you shouldn't have asked but now you don't have to go and be embarrassed that you're with me, I'm going with someone else."

"Who Jacob?" he snipped. I wanted to burst into a fit of laughter but this is serious business. "No, Emmett. Jacob hates my guts and I'm pretty sure the reason why I don't have friends is because he spread rumors of me saying shit that isn't true."

Vince nodded, "he said you're nothing but a cold hearted bitch." I gritted my teeth to keep my temp down. Someone else walked through the door and it was Jacob, my eyes narrowed. I threw the ball behind me and walked in his direction just to pass him up and walk towards the girls' locker room.

I changed and than went down the hall to the east wing doors. I had a game tonight and didn't want Jacob, Vince, or anyone else messing it up.

**A/N sorry but I just had to redo chapter seven the old version of it was bugging me because it didn't fit. Hope you understand.**


	8. Feelings

**A/N I hope you checked out the last chapter, I know I should've posted the change in the chapter but it sort of just slipped my mind with babysitting, school, homework, work, and then writing chapters to my stories. One person can only do so much in so much time. Anyway I rewrote chapter seven because, and I know it's not suppose to be about me and it's suppose to make my readers happy, but I didn't like the way I just typed up whatever and threw it on the table. It's like scrubbing the kitchen floor but only cleaning the part you thought was most dirty. So I rewrote it with my best intentions, the chapter needed to fit with my story and the old chapter seven just didn't fit.**

**Huggs **

**Taylor Azure (Tayler)**

_Focus _I told myself mentally. There was thirty seconds until the buzzer rang and we either win or loose the game. The referee blew his whistle and we had to do a line up, and it was me everyone was depending on.

Jerry, the referee, gave me the ball and before blowing the whistle he made sure everyone was set.

The shrill of the whistle came, "four!" I yelled and everyone split up I passed it to four and she dribbled the ball till she was in a red zone.

"Ally!" I yelled. She passed it to me and I dribbled it down the court.

_10_

The crowd of almost five hundred thirty people started to countdown the clock.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_Swoosh! _I shot a lay up and the crowd went wild with cheers. I read the score bored, Home: 50, Guest: 49. The team ran up to me and we group hugged. This wasn't like a tournament but we had to represent our school with pride and show other schools that we can kick ass.

_September 15__th__, 4:30 P.M._

So I was heading over to the Black's house to watch Sarah and Billy's little five-month year old niece. I mean I love kids but what the hell does Jacob have that's so important that he can't watch his little baby cousin. _Ugh!_ His head is like a rock; you can't get anything through it unless it is smashed.

I pulled up to the Black's little red house and parked right next to Jake's pick up. I got out and tried to avoid the big muddy puddles in their yard. Just walking into the house, I could hear Jacob and baby Marylyn, mainly Marylyn's giggles though. I walked to the living room, leaned against the wall and arched an eyebrow at the sight before me. Marylyn had Jacob by the hair, both tiny little fists lost in his black mess on top of his head. Marylyn's pink bunny one piece's first couples of buttons were unbuttoned and Jacob was blowing on her stomach, making her giggle and laugh.

Clearing my throat a little made Jacob look up and find me in the living room. He jumped to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?" I went to go and pick up Marylyn off the floor and kissed her all over her face making her giggle and grab my hair.

"I'm babysitting this little bundle for your aunt since someone supposedly can't." Jacob sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"I have work at seven," he said as I sat in the rocking chair with Marylyn. "Oh so you couldn't watch her for two hours till then?"

"I have patrol in forty minutes." He said it like if he were just saying 'really are you that slow'. "Oh," was all I said and grabbed the remote from the glass coffee table. I sort of did feel dumb about my stupid question but when I'm around Jacob my brain doesn't corporate right and I speak before I think about it first.

It was quiet for a while and the air was getting thicker as it stayed silent. Not being able to find anything on right now I turned off the T.V. making it quieter until Jacob asked an unexpected question.

"Why do you hate me?" I looked over at him; he was lying across the black leather couch and spinning a football in his hands. I squinted my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, really trying to answer his question. When I didn't answer right away Jacob looked over at me.

Why did I hate him? Was it his piss off nature towards me or was it his stupid nicknames he gave me? Truth was I didn't have a reason why I hated his soul and being. Deciding that there was nothing I said, "I don't know."

He shook his head and sat up on the couch, "so you're going to tell me that there's no reason why you hate me." I grabbed Marylyn's bottle and nodded my head slowly. "That makes lots of sense."

Ignoring him I fed Marylyn and rocked her to sleep. Jacob turned the T.V. on and turned it to NFL news. I looked over at him, "excuse me." He looked at me, "what?" I just sighed and stood up with Marylyn's head resting on my shoulder. "Where's your room?" He squinted his eyes, "come on Jake I'm just putting her to bed."

An expression crossed his face when I called him by everyone's nickname for him but it didn't stay long.

He walked down the short hallway and was about to open his door but shut it quickly. "Umm it's sort of not presentable in there."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," he tried blocking me but I pushed pass him and pushed his door open. When his room was revealed to my eyes I bet my mouth dropped to the floor.

Dirty clothes were everywhere and by the looks of it there wasn't just his dirty clothes in there. A bright red bra was lying proud in the corner of his room and on the lampshade was a shirt too small to be Jacob's, I'm pretty sure whose ever shirt it was wasn't going to get it back.

Slowly I shut the door and didn't look up at Jacob, it was hard to look him in the eye right now. What I've just seen was more of Jacob's personal life than what I wanted to see. I walked down the hall and into Billy and Sarah's room then gently shut the door behind me.

I could hear Jacob walking down the hall to his parent's room but he stopped and headed back to his room and shut the door.

_~xXx~_

I must've fallen asleep as I lay with Marylyn because when I looked at the clock it read six. I got up gently from the bed and walked out of the room and bumped into something hard. They caught me by the arm before I could fall back and smack against the door.

Looking I saw Jacob and he had a sheepish look on his face. I lightly pulled my arm from his grip. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there," I nodded curtly and walked around Jacob to the living room. I turned the channel to NBA and sat back on the couch.

It wasn't dark outside but it was close to it. Jacob came into the living room and sat right by me rather noisily. I turned to him, "really, was that necessary?"

"You know when you say that it makes you sound like my mom," I made an annoyed sucking sound with the roof of my mouth and tongue. "Can't we all be friends here?" He grabbed the remote from my hands and tried turning the T.V. off but I took it back and turned it on.

"It would be easier to talk with it off," he said as he reached over to the remote and turned the T.V. back off. "Well I think you can just deal and leave it on," I turned it back on, but it was off again before the colors even appeared on the screen.

He reached over and tried to grab the remote but I leaned back so it was out of his reach. That didn't work so well because he had a longer arm span than I did and he easily took the remote from my grasp. He put it in his back pocket and lied down so I had no way of grabbing it. This only made me angrier because now he was hogging the whole entire couch.

I tried getting up but it was impossible. "Fine I'll talk just sit up I can't move."

He put his arms behind his head and shook his head, "nah, I'm actually comfortable." I crossed my arms and then remembered something, I'm just as strong as the guys and I'm going to let this little situation stump me. I don't think so.

"Good for you," I pushed his legs off me and he fell to the floor. Trying to contain my laughter I stood and walked over him to the kitchen. "You know what that was not cool," he said from the floor then got up off the floor to bug me in my new safety anti Jacob zone.

I dug in the fridge for a coke as Jacob began to speak again. "You I think I know what your problem is?" Finding a coke in the very back of the fridge I turned towards him and opened my coke. "Do you now?"

He nodded, "you like me." I froze then looked up at his serious, not playful, but serious eyes. "If I liked you I wouldn't feel like ripping off your head in the wee hours of the day."

Jacob shook his head; "see you're always thinking of me for a reason, ripping off my head is just an excuse of not admitting it," I rolled my eyes. "Okay Mr. Right tell me then, why is it that I'm not admitting that I supposedly like you."

Jacob used his index and thumb to rub his chin. "See that I can not answer because I don't read minds."

"Mhmmm than I guess the secret chambers of Bella Swan's mind will forever be hidden. Anyway I couldn't like you even, not saying I would, but even if I did like you. I already like someone else," Jacob's eyes changed a bit.

"You can like more than one person, I've seen it before." Looking at Jacob I noticed he was a little closer to me and ever so slowly I walked back towards the counter. He came closer; he was like my image in a mirror when I moved he did.

Jacob was now standing a small foot away and that's when I saw something there that I've never seen in his eyes before. Desperation. It ran black and bold in his eyes, running like stained liquid through his onyx eyes and went to mine.

I didn't like this feeling, the feeling to feel something other than power, so I eased the air a bit and said, "Okay so what do you want for dinner?" And then I walked over to the fridge and dug out some food to eat.

That was probably a moment that was lucky but I easily passed up. Forgetting about what just happened Jacob helped me make something to eat and didn't bring up the now forgotten topic.

**A/N hope you liked this chapter Things between Jacob and Bella are starting to change or are they;)**

**Here's a little snippet of the next chapter:**

"Just try it Bella," came Jessica's voice. I didn't know why I became friends with her but here I was at some party after homecoming and was taking a drink o my first beer, ever.

Slowly I put the bottle to my lips and stuck my tongue out to taste it. I cringed at the taste and then quickly gulped down half of the bottle. Its taste clung to the back of my throat but slowly left as I took another swig. After a bit it didn't taste so bad.

"See it doesn't taste that bad right?" I slightly nodded and switched from Bud Light to Mike's Hard Lemonade.

Ten shots and three beers later I was completely wasted. And by the time I was on my fourth beer my mind just went blank then that's when I heard sirens.


	9. Chapter 9

Homecoming. The word swam through my head all day and was starting to become a pain in my ass.

Tomorrow is homecoming; I have my dress, shoes, and what ever else went with the dress. I was nervous about the heels and about going to the dance with Emmett. Rachael told me multiple of times that there was nothing to worry about but my gut said different.

"What if I fall on my face in those killer heels you're making me wear?" I said. Rachael just shook her head and went to go and pick out accessories. I told myself I'll never go to prom, no matter how many guys asked me I wouldn't go, but that was two years ago. Still, I couldn't see myself in a dress. I had curves but not enough to look good in a dress. Rachael disagreed and told me, "we're getting the dress and you're going to wear it."

Now I was looking at myself in the pink strapless dress that had ties that tied behind my back. There was diamonds that covered up the front a bit and trailed down the dress in some spots. I did look good in it, but I just don't do dresses. I went to go take it off and then put it back in its box.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. "Tomorrow is prom," I said aloud. Paul was going to prom with this girl from the cheerleading squad. She wasn't the best but I knew he's only doing it to get into her pants and then he's going to drop her. It was what guys like Paul did, I _almost_ felt bad for the girl but by the fact that she is one of many of the girls I don't like, I hope she gets it bad.

Angela is going with Ben. I didn't get to know him that well; with patrolling and all there was no time to get to know other people. Ang said that he's great though, and that's all I needed to approve of him.

Embry was going with this Caitlin chick. I've seen her a few times and thought her and Em would be great together but when I told him this he specifically told me they were just friends. He said he's waiting for '_the one_', I thought it was sweet. He told me its more than just a fling it's your destiny, your future. To this I said, "Well who ever '_the one_' is she's a lucky girl." The killer watt smile told me he agreed too.

Quil finally gave up with trying to make me go to prom with him so he asked Jessica. Jessica! I was about to say something about this but Quil said he's a big boy and he could take care of himself. He then took me off guard by saying I had to save him a dance. My eyes went huge and I started sputtering. "See you tomorrow Bella," is what he said before running across the lot to Jake's truck. I looked over at them and found all of them looking at me, shit eating grins on their faces. "No!" I shouted across the lot. I knew what they heard and I disapproved of what they were thinking.

Seth couldn't go because it was senior prom and he was just a sophomore, but his height could have let him easily pass as a senior. He's taller than me, they all are even Leah. Paul would call me short stuff every now and then when he saw me. I'd swing at him but he'd smoothly dodge it and say I'd make it when I grew a few more inches, then he'd walk away laughing as I stood there pissed. I was about to charge at him but Embry stepped in front of me, his grin said that he would let me kill Paul but it wasn't worth it.

Then there's Jacob and Jarred. Jarred was going with Kim from La Push. Jacob wasn't so decided but he said he wasn't missing his senior prom. At first I thought he was still going with Katie but when I asked he glared at me and I decided to change the topic that didn't include Katie. It was hard to believe that I asked him that question two days ago. The day I was babysitting Marylyn. My mom couldn't believe that Jacob and I were getting along for once, we teased each other but that was as close as it got. There was no threatening of ripping one another's heads off, just…Jacob and Bella. It was just two different people with different tastes, interests, and personalities.

Both Jacob and I could be friends but it's more complex than that. Days like Tuesday only come as one time offers; you just don't get more chances than that.

I finished up my Pre-al then put it aside for the night. I walked downstairs to find mom fixing her hair in front of the foyer mirror. "Wow mom, are you going on some hot date?" I tried to make it sound joking but I was a little hurt that I didn't know she was dating.

Mom turned and looked at me, blushing then finished putting her earrings in. "Actually I am. His name is Nate." Nate. That's an unusual name. "He's a lawyer in Seattle. We met at the hospital because he broke his leg…" A picture of some old fifties movie popped into my head, one where a nurse with big hair is helping a beat soldier that just came from the war. Mom was the nurse and Nate was the soldier.

I dozed off when mom started telling me the whole story of how _Nate_ fractured his leg. Saying "oh" was just my way of not appearing rude in front of mom. I walked into the kitchen to grab a coke when at the corner of my eye I saw job application papers. One read DAYCARE in big letters. I picked up the paper and walked into the foyer. "Mom what are these for?" She glimpsed down at them then smiled. "They're for you. I want you to look at them but I highly suggest you apply for the daycare. You're good with kids."

I looked down at the papers again, "why am I applying for a job?" Mom turned to me, "Bella you can't live on that college fund your grandparents gave you. That's only going to last for so long, so I got you some job applications." There was a knock at the door. "That must be Nate," she kissed my cheek and then opened the door to a handsome man.

"Mom you really out did yourself," I said under my breath. I waved as they walked away out to his red pick up that looked spanking new.

I walked back in the kitchen and took a quick glimpse at the application sheets and made a face then grabbed my cold coke out of the fridge.

_~xXx~_

It was now raining outside and I winced every time the thunder shook the house. The only thing on was the T.V. and I had a flashlight just in case the electricity goes off.

I turned up the T.V. a little bit more; Fran's high-pitched voice from 'The Nanny' filled the space of the living room.

"You know, the pist girl." Fran said trying to explain what the pist girl was.

"_The what?" Said Mister Sheffield, confused._

Fran stood by the chair he was sitting at and demonstrated what she was talking about. "Pist…."

A groaning noise came from the utility room in the kitchen and the T.V. just zapped off. "Great." I grabbed the flashlight and flicked it on then walked towards the utility room.

The flashlight started to flicker and I hurried to find some new batteries before the flashlight died on me. I found some batteries in the cupboard and hurriedly put them in. I grabbed some extra batteries for my alarm clock and walked up to my room.

September 18th, 12:00 p.m. (Friday)

I drove into the school parking lot, feeling wary and exhausted. Last night was anything but peaceful. Thunder shook the house with a boom and the lightening lit my room every two minutes. It made me a little jumpy but than the jumpiness made me tired, that's how I fell asleep last night.

This morning the sun was bright and shining down on the earth, but there were big puddles of water everywhere.

Sighing I got out of the truck, the sun hurting my eyes so I grabbed my sunglasses.

As I was walking slowly to the main building a car wasn't watching where he was going and almost hit me. "Watch it!" I yelled throwing my left arm up. They parked and once the person got out of the gray 67 Shelby my face turned red. Emmett smiled at me, "someone's pissy."

I little smile, that felt more like a grimace, appeared on my face, " just like the next guy, I'm sure they'd be pissy to if they were almost hit by a car, don't you think?" Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, "um sorry about that, I dropped something and went to grab it. Guess that wasn't good thinking."

"Ya think," Emmett looked down at the shiny black pavement. I walked up to him, "but hey, I'm still alive." He still didn't look at me so I pecked him on the cheek, which I knew would get his attention. Emmett looked up at me; frown gone and now there was a boyish smile on his face.

He grabbed his Pre-al book out of the passenger and then grabbed my hand. We walked up to the main building hand in hand and my high hearing told me that Jacob and Katie weren't that far away. Right by Jacob's pickup were Katie and Jacob fighting.

Jacob had an irritated expression on his face as he listened to Katie bitch. He said something and Katie threw her hands in the air. She pointed over at Lauren who was at the other side of the lot, shooting Jacob flirtatious glances.

"It doesn't matter who I date or whom I'm with," he said calmly. The things he gets himself into. Jacob looked in my direction and I realized I said that aloud. His stare was almost icy as he looked at me. His eyes looked at my arm and then trailed down to where Emmett and my finers were entwined. I didn't know what he was thinking but I didn't really care either.

Katie snapped her fingers, "Jacob! Where are you going, we're not done talking!" Distant footsteps were behind Emmett and I and instantly I knew who it was.

"Emmett let's walk faster." He looked down at me, "why?"

"Hey Emmett," came Jacob's over cheerful voice. I groaned, "That's why." Jacob heard and shot me a glare.

"I'm just going to walk with you two, if you don't mind?" Annoyance rung throughout my system, "I mi-,"

"Thanks." Jacob didn't care about my word so instead of leaving he strode happily right by Emmett, talking about guy things that were so unknown to my girl ears. They talked about football, the only thing I really understood.

He finally shut his trap but not for long because he asked Emmett, "So how did you two meet?" Emmett thought about this, really thinking on something to say to answer Jacob's nosey question.

He didn't look at Jacob but said, "We have Language together." Jacob nodded and I could tell he was bored of the short story. Some friend you are.

Emmett said he had to talk to the coach about the pep-rally going on today. It didn't really bug me much that he had to do something else but what did bug me was I was being left with Jake. "That's okay I have to go to Pre-al anyway."

"Me too," said Jake. Emmett hesitantly pecked me on the cheek then walked in the direction of the field. I waved to him as he walked away then I walked my separate way also; Jacob wasn't that far behind me.

"Jacob what do you want?" I said looking at him. "Can't friends talk to each other?" he said, his voice annoyed.

I made a noise in the back of my throat. "You and me are not friends," I said pointing between him and me. He put a hand over his chest where his heart is, or where it's supposed to be. "That hurts." What a drama queen. "Yah it's called life it's supposed to hurt so get used to it."

He shook his head, "I don't agree." I rolled my eyes, "that doesn't surprise me." Looking up at him he had a concentrated expression on his face, but with Jacob things like concentrating aren't one of his talents. The frown left his face but he still had the look of concentration in some parts of his face. His eyes.

"Well you're going to find out sooner or later that life is nothing but a game. You either win or you loose," it went silent as we continued to walk to the math building.

"Yeah," he said. Either he was agreeing to what I said or he was going to make a comment of what I just said, throwing it back in my face. Then he looked up for a short time then down at the cracked gray sidewalk again. "I don't think of it that way," he finally said.

"Yeah," I mimicked.

"Yeah," he said again. "I mean think of it. A game is usually a piece of cardboard that's flat, a football field, basketball court, but life can't be any of that. We have a sky and 3D dimensions all around hills, school buildings, and land that goes on and on for miles and miles. In a game you eventually will hit that stopping point where one person wins and the other loses." It made sense of what he was trying to explain but like my seventh grade science teacher once said never will there be one organism that is the same. I will always go by that rule, even now. Jacob thinks life is life, and I think life is an undefeatable video game.

The Math buildings were not that far away and it was then that I realized that Jacob didn't have Math this period. He should be in Foreign Language on the other side of the school.

"Hey don't you-," when I looked over at him he wasn't there instead a guy holding a clarinet case looked up at me and gave me a funny look. "Oh there was someone here," I said pointing to the spot where Jacob was. The expression on his face only made me feel like a fool, "no he was…he just…never mind." I walked away from the guy with his clarinet case and went to math.

~xXx~

As I was getting ready for Emmett to come pick me up I went through all of the events that happened today in my head.

I was almost hit by my sort-of-boyfriend. Jacob and Jessica were fighting in the parking lot. Jacob might have an affair with Lauren. Jacob deciding to walk with me to my next class then disappears while I was talking to him. Lauren and Jessica having the funniest fucking cat fight ever in the locker room. Jacob putting his arm around one of the cheerleaders at lunch, whispering things in her ear, making her giggle like a little schoolgirl. Lauren throwing sultry glances at Jacob while flipping her hair. The pep rally turning from something fun to not-a-place-to-be type of thing, it was a lot to take in if you ask me.

Most of those events included Jacob, if I think correctly I'd say that Jacob was some kind of man whore. First he's with Jessica but then they break up and yet they're still fighting over useless shit. Then there's that feeling in my gut that's assuming Jacob is having some crazy affair with Lauren while he still hits on every girl in the whole Pacific Coast. He's a player, taking after Paul's wide striding footsteps and living life the way it is, or the way he thought of it as. Life is Life, and that's how it will always be in his book.

I was finished getting ready and all that was left was to put my shoes on. I walked over to my floor mirror and looked at this girl, woman that I didn't even recognize. She was beautiful, something I knew I carried but didn't embrace.

My hair was up in a bun with loose curls surrounding either side of my face. My pink dress contrasted great with my skin, and my necklace hung delicately around my neck.

There was a soft knock on my door and mom came in. A big smile spread across her face when she saw me. "It seems like only last year that you said you'd never go to prom."

I smiled back at her, "mom it was only last year."

"Last year or not, look at you. You've gotten to be such a beautiful woman." Her eyes turned teary as she stood behind me in the mirror, both of us looking at our reflection. She sniffled a little as we stood there. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "Mom, don't cry it's not like I'm leaving."

Renee nodded pulled back then grabbed me by the shoulders, "I know but looking at you like this just makes me think." Oh no, she isn't thinking of…that, is she? I cringed at the thought of me being wedded to another, the man I'm supposed to be in love with for the rest of my life. Getting married seemed pointless to me, what's the point in it? You waste all of your money just to have your folk's watch you walk down the isle, kiss the man of your dreams, and then have this big reception where everyone gets wasted to the point where they get sick and pass out. And in the end, your parent's watch you leave to start off happy with your now newly wed, or you start off happy then divorce after four to five years of marriage. It's just all absolutely pointless.

There was a knock downstairs and mom quickly went downstairs to see who it was. "Oh hi, you must be Emmett." I heard mom say, I smiled and rolled my eyes. "She should be down in just a minute," I put my shoes on and walked to turn off my bedroom light. When I reached the darkness of the hallway I took a deep breath before I started to cautiously walk down the stairs.

My breath sort of hitched when I saw Emmett in a black tux and silky pink tie. His hair was the same but in some ways it looked different. He looked up at me and smiled. Emmett took my hand when mom said we had to take pictures. After we were done with pictures we headed to the prom, and before we left mom embarrassingly said, "be safe."

Prom was nothing that I'd mentally picture as a child, now that I'm here dancing and laughing at stupid jokes Emmett's friends were making, I say it's not that bad, but then heads turned to look at the door as the all-star runner up walked in with the captain of the cheerleading team hanging off his arm. Lauren and Jacob. I guess I spoke to soon.

They walked in, Lauren's dress too revealing to the rest of the dresses in the building. Jacob had a slight smile on his face, or that's how it would seem to the human eye. His face held a slight grimace as his eyes scanned over the crowds of people dancing, chatting, and lingering around the open space, until they landed on me or I think they were on me.

I turn around to see if anyone was there that would catch his eye but all that was there was a big window viewing the lake behind Emmett and I. The moon looked like a harvest moon and brightly shined down on the lake sending glinting, sparkling light onto the strip dock.

I decided not to look back at Jacob just in case anyone saw that he was starring, not at the window, but me.

"Bella!" came a voice I knew all to well. Embry and a girl with brown hair were by the fountain in the middle of the hall. Embry was waving me over to where he was. I took Emmett's hand and pulled him across the crowd of people to where Embry stood.

Embry was dressed in a white tux with a black vest underneath, the white of his tux matching the white of his dates dress. "Hi I'm Caitlin, and you must be the famous Isabella." I nodded slightly and shook her extended hand.

A low whistle came from behind me and I didn't even have to turn around to know whom it was. "Damn," came Paul's voice. "What?" I heard another one of the stooges say, and then the word 'damn' was spoken again.

Emmett possessively put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. Paul and Quil came into view with a girl under their arm. "So Bella what about that dance you promised," said Paul.

"For your information I didn't promise any of you anything. I'm content where I am," I said seriously.

Paul shook his head. "So did you see mister big shot and his date," came Embry's annoyed voice. Quil nodded, "yeah and may I say Lauren looks hot tonight..."

I spaced out when I saw Lauren and Jacob across the room. They were in a far back corner of the hall. It seemed like they were arguing but I couldn't tell. Jacob started to come this way with Lauren on his tail.

"Hey," he said when he reached us. I looked up at him and then came Lauren. She looked at everyone but her sneer landed on me. She possessively wrapped her arm around Jacob's and kept starring, giving me the dirtiest of looks.

The guys didn't talk as they to felt the tension between Lauren and I. Whatever, this little bitch can ruin anyone else's day in this room but not mine. I decided to ignore her and her skimpy dress as the guys began to talk about stupid stuff, not like it was that hard to ignore her since I do it all the time anyway.

"So did you guys here about this party held at Jessica's house. I heard it was suppose to be the party of the year." Embry was always good with breaking the tension in the room. He looked over at me practically molded into Emmett's side. " Are you going Bella? I mean you can't miss this party, you already ditched on six of them this year you're not going to miss this one. I'll drag you all twenty minutes if I have to." Lauren snickered when she heard that I'm practically a looser for missing the biggest parties this year.

"You have something stuck in throat Lauren?" Lauren answered me with the roll of her eyes. "That's-." Jacob gave me that look he used to give me when he was going out with Katie. That look that said ENOUGH when I, or how he put it, got carried away with my inner bitch. "Yah," I answered breathily, "I'll go."

~xXx~

Emmett walked around his car to the passenger side and opened the door for me. He walked me up to my front door and we just stood there for a few seconds, not really saying anything.

"Are you going to supposedly the best party of the year," I said the last part sarcastically. Emmett shook his head. "Nah, partying isn't really my thing." We talked small talk for what felt like an hour and then he did something unexpected. He cupped my face and lightly pecked me on the lips; his face stayed mere inches away from mine. He leant in and kissed me again; then again making my eyes flutter close as the kiss became deeper. We did this for ten minutes until he finally pulled back but I kept my eyes close, savoring and memorizing his lips against mine. Soft, gentle, and warm were imprinted in my brain.

"Goodnight Bella," he kissed me on the forehead and walked down the sidewalk to his car. I stood there and watched him drive away. When I could no longer see the taillights of his car is when I decided to go inside and change into something presentable for the party.

I put on a simple pair of jeans with a light blue tank top. I left my hair the way it was since it went with my outfit. Making sure to leave a note with mom since she wasn't home yet, I left out the door grabbing my keys and purse on the way.

Finding Jessica's house wasn't that hard since it was the only house on the east side of town that had music blaring and vehicles parked all over the yard. The only hard part was trying to find a parking spot and the only parking spot that was open was over by the trees where no one wanted to park. I parked my vehicle and just sat there for a moment letting Lil Wayne poor from my speakers. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out then turned off my truck and grabbed my black sweatshirt and walked out to the muddy lawn up to the front doors.

As soon as I walked in it made me want to have a mutiny against teen drinking. Practically the whole Forks High was there and some kids from La Push that I seen while running errands around there. Around me were teens with red cups in hand dancing to the music coming from surround sound speakers. In the corner there was a couple making out like it was going to be their last kiss they'll have.

I was about to turn around and leave but someone called my name. "Bella!" yelled a drunk Jessica. She put her arm over my shoulders and said, "Where've you been?" The alcohol made my eyes water from the strong smell. "I'll be right back." Jessica walked over to where Mike Newton was and they danced to the music, grinding their bodies against each other.

I walked over to the cooler and grabbed a light beer and took the cap off. I wasn't going to drink it but I wanted to make it look like I was. The song was over and then came a new one and another and I still haven't tasted the beer in my hand.

"Just try it Bella," came Jessica's voice. I didn't know why I became friends with her but here I was at some party after homecoming and was taking a drink o my first beer, ever.

Slowly I put the bottle to my lips and stuck my tongue out to taste it. I cringed at the taste and then quickly gulped down half of the bottle. Its taste clung to the back of my throat but slowly left as I took another swig. After a bit it didn't taste so bad.

"See it doesn't taste that bad right?" I slightly nodded and switched from Bud Light to Mike's Hard Lemonade.

Ten shots and three beers later I was completely wasted. And by the time I was on my fourth beer my mind just went blank then that's when I heard sirens.

My mind didn't catch up on what was going on all it noticed were the people running out of the house, scrambling to get their belongings. I decided to follow them but I had to take my time since the ground looked so far away. I could hear my name being yelled but the alcohol only let me take on one priority at a time and finding my destination to my car was more important than listening to whoever it was trying to make me def.

As I was walking to my car I started to sway a little and then I crashed into someone walking. They got me and saved from falling on my face. "Bella?" said the person who saved me. I looked up and noticed Jacob's face. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

I pushed him away, "no." I tried making my way to my truck as quickly as I could as the sirens came closer. Jacob grabbed my arm, "come on I'll take you home where'd you park?" I pried my arm from his grip, "you're noth the bosh of me," I slurred.

Jacob sighed angrily. "Bella we could do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way." I ignored him and started walking to my truck again. _Almost there,_ I thought.

"Wrong answer." Jacob grabbed me and carried me over his shoulder to my truck, I yelled put me down on the walk there. He opened up the passenger door threw me in the seat and buckled me up. He walked around the front of the truck to the driver's side and got in. Jacob turned on the car and Niki Minaj came out of the speakers.

We pulled out of the crowded lawn, Jacob honking and cussing at the people who wouldn't hurry up and move. "What about your truck?" I said irritated. He glanced at me then back at the long driveway. "I got a ride from Embry," he said simply.

It was silent the rest of the ride, the only time someone spoke was when Jacob said nice ride as he played with my touch screen to look through my songs. "It was my dad's."

We finally got on the main highway back into Forks after twenty minutes of the police clearing out all of the kids. "Where do you live?" Jacob asked. "West side of town," he nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence. We pulled up in my driveway half an hour later and I noticed that mom still wasn't home. Hmmm…

The alcohol's after effect kicked in and I started to feel nausea. I ran into the house to the bathroom and quickly made it to the toilet and threw up. Jacob came in and checked on me. "Are you okay?" I nodded but then threw up in the toilet again. Jacob came over and held my hair back then flushed the toilet. I put my forehead against the rim of the toilet to help get rid of the heat I was feeling there.

I must've passed out after Jacob helped me get cleaned up I felt strong arms pick me up carry me up the stairs then laid me on my bed. I passed out cold as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't get onto my profile for the longest time and I think it was last weekend that it started to let me on again. This chapter is very long because I meant to split it up into two parts but decided not to. The next chapter is going to be in Jacob's point of view )**


End file.
